Memories
by songstobesung
Summary: "Life changes; people change; everything moves in such a fashion that one must keep their eyes open through it all..." Forty years later, Blaine is still remembers every detail of his life. Klaine. Oneshot.


Blaine looks out the window, sighing. Kurt walks up, still handsome even in old age.

"Everything okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked his husband of almost forty years now.

"Just thinking." Blaine smiled at his husband, memories floating through his mind, beginning with the day before he had met the love of his life.

* * *

Blaine sighed, taking off his Dalton blazer, looking over at his two friends, before flopping on the bed completely and utterly exhausted. He just was so mad that someone, hell, everyone got a chance at love but him. But being the only openly gay kid at Dalton, or the only gay kid who wanted to actually date, made it really hard to find a boyfriend. Wes looked over at his best friend, other than David, and walked over to Blaine, who was face down into the pillow, being subtle about his tiredness and his lack of love.

"Blay, everything okay?" Wes sat down next to his friend, patting him on the back. Blaine flipped around, laying on his back, before looking at Wes.

"No, nothing is okay. I'm just sick and tired of not being able to hold hands down the hallway, or kissing before we separate to our other classes. I know some students at Dalton aren't too thrilled about my sexuality, but Wes, it's so hard." Blaine closed his eyes, and hoped Wes only caught on the romantic stuff, not the kids at Dalton, since that slipped out. Wes's grip tightened but he didn't say a word. Wes was a man of action, but he wouldn't do anything irrational. David would, though. Blaine was glad David wasn't in the room, at that moment in time.

Wes's grip became calm again, and Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll let you sing Teenage Dream tomorrow Blaine. I know how hard you worked on the arrangements and everything. It's also a very popular song with everyone here." Blaine grinned at his friend, and hugged him, tightly. Wes returned the hug, glad to make his friend happy for once. When they pulled away, Wes added one more comment.

"You have a guy out there, Blay. He's going to love the best of you, and the worst of you. Trust me. He'll be there one day. He will. It may happen tomorrow, or in two years. Hell, maybe in collage! Blaine, you just have to have faith." Wes patted Blaine on the shoulder, before getting his stuff together.

"David and I are meeting in the TV Room for a movie marathon with the Warblers. Wanna come?" Blaine shook his head, refusing Wes's offer. Wes sighed, but didn't say anything else. Blaine lay down on his bed, before falling asleep. He was tired, exhausted from seeing all this love around him, but nothing to show for it.

Wes's words floated around in his head, and he fell asleep, dreaming of holding someone's hand, of kissing them on the lips before they parted ways, and of saying 'I love you.'

But, the chances of that happening were very slim. He was probably the only open gay kid out in a 10,000 mile radius in Ohio. So, he was just content to dreaming, for now, and he knew Wes's words had truth in them.

It's just that he wasn't so sure he could believe them, right now. Maybe someday, hell, maybe tomorrow, but as of right now, he just needed to let those words sink into him, and he needed to make them all his own.

* * *

"Blaine, ready for the solo today?" David comes up to his short friend, before resting his elbow on top of his head. Blaine scowls, but nods a yes.

"Cool!" David slaps his friend on the back, before walking away to some new freshman Warblers, trying to get them hyped up about the impromptu performance. They soon begin to relax, and David gets them to sing a few bars of a Katy Perry song, signaling to the non-Warblers that there will be a performance. The faculty doesn't mind it, but they don't like it to be considered an 'official' performance. The hallways start bustling, and Blaine finds himself turning around, and meeting with a pair of gorgeous gray, blue, green eyes.

Blaine finds himself taking Kurt's hand, and taking him through the shortcut, and he enters the senior commons. Kurt looks around, before looking down at his jacket.

"I stick out like a sore thumb." He sighs, and Blaine grins. Mostly because Blaine thinks Kurt sticks out in the most amazing way possible, with his fair skin and lovely brown hair, and those perfect eyes. Blaine hears the opening chords, and starts to sing, but his eyes almost never leave Kurt.

He has a sinking feeling though, that it'll never work out. Kurt's probably not even gay! Kurt is just a new boy, who just loves the Warbler's performance. It happens all the time. Wes, however, nudges Blaine at the end, his eyes on Kurt. Blaine notices how amazed Kurt looks, and he notices how Kurt's eyes never leave him.

Blaine didn't realize he was singing to Kurt, but it's fine, he thinks. Blaine starts to set him up for the 'I'm not gay' thing (it's happen a lot of times). Wes goes over to Kurt, talking to him. Blaine goes around high fiving the Warblers, but a whisper catches his attention.

"I think Blaine's in love with that new kid. I really don't wanna see them macking all over the library books, do you?" He hears laughter, but Blaine turns around, ready to scream at them, but a freshman Warbler points to David, who's telling him to come over here.

"We wanna talk to Kurt! He seems interested in the Warblers!" There is something in David's voice that catches his attention. With a glare at the two boys talking, Blaine walks away, preparing himself for the 'Sorry, I don't swing your way' speech Kurt's bound to give him.

* * *

Blaine can't think of anything else.

Kurt's gay.

Kurt's gay.

He's gay.

Like him.

And he's so hot, and cute and god those lips! Blaine wants to kiss him right then and there. But, he doesn't, and Blaine realizes he needs a friend, not a boyfriend right now.

Blaine slowly sinks into sadness, but Wes was right. Kurt was out there for him, and that's all that mattered, since Blaine was going to be there for Kurt.

Till he didn't want him, of course. Blaine would do anything for Kurt.

* * *

"He…he kissed me Blaine." Kurt gasped, slightly. Blaine felt his hand shaking, and he tried to reply, but no words came. Blaine cursed at himself, inwardly, for not replying, since Kurt just began to ramble. Blaine just closed his eyes, the words fading in and out. It felt like yesterday, yesterday this happened to him. It was a spin the bottle game, an innocent kiss. He was in seventh grade. It was his best friend, Craig. Craig shrugged, and pecked him on the lips, and that's when Blaine felt his heart sink lower, and lower because Blaine felt this spark.

Blaine knew that he was supposed to like girls. Like their boobs, and butt and their smiles and their laughter. But, he liked guys. It was plain as day, simple as the sun, but everything seemed too dark for his liking. His parents didn't really notice the way he was changing, how he was bullied. Blaine was bullied very emotionally, pulling away. He played his guitar silently, drowning out his tears. He remembered the names they called him, many names he cringes to, even years later. He didn't have just one huge guy following him, making his life hell.

He had seven. All taller, all bigger, all meaner, and all of them had been his true friends till eighth grade.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice crackled through Blaine phone. Blaine talks back, but the words he use to be called have dug into his skin, and pulled out the tears he never wanted to cry. Blaine began to get frustrated.

It was terrible, really. Some days, Blaine became very physical, laughing, hugging on people. But, in times like these, he was violent. Even though violence is never the answer, Blaine used to lash out to people, whenever he felt like he was being sent over the edge. Of course, he was normally beaten to a pulp (it was the only time they really did physically hurt Blaine. But, then again, Blaine did start the fight, so it wasn't their fault, entirely.)

"Kurt, I'll be there around three, okay? Talk to ya tomorrow." Blaine's throat was covered in tears and screams. He ends the conversation, and slams his phone down. He wants to punch something, and break a bone or sing. He closes his eyes, and counts to ten. He urges himself to sing. He screams, a little, into his hand, and breaks down.

He hasn't done this is so many years, and he finally cries. No one is there to comfort him, no one is there to tell him everything's okay, but it doesn't matter because everyone needs to cry, Blaine decides, once in a while.

He feels a rush of courage surge through him, and he picks up the phone and dials a familiar number, hoping to hear her voice, and he's about to let those words slip out, but when the voicemail picks up, he's courage fades into the background, and Blaine throws his phone down again.

Maybe tomorrow he thinks to himself, maybe.

But it won't be tomorrow, because he's Blaine. He's Blaine, not Kurt. And that's what's killing him inside. He isn't strong, but he isn't weak. He's comfortable in whom he is, but there's a missing factor, a part of him is gone, and that part needs to be whole to complete him.

Blaine wipes his eyes, and washes his face, before grabbing _Lora_, his guitar, and strums a familiar song, slow and steady. He loses himself in _Lora, _the way the notes flow out of him. He decides this might be a good time to work on a new song. He grabs his paper, and his song book, before a pen and a pencil. He strums, figuring out the key and the chords first. He imagines Kurt, standing there, and he channels his first thoughts about him.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you.  
A kind of glow of something new._Blaine writes down the lyrics that floated into his mind, laughing a little about the way Kurt tried to spy on him, and afterwards, he noticed the way he smiled, the way he smiles, and like nothing could touch him.

_Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same.  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
And the rules they like to use._

Warblers weren't spies, (good ones, or bad ones) but Kurt was rebellious. It seemed like he wanted to be there, but he didn't. It was odd, but Blaine couldn't help but smile at the cute brunette.

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Wes walked through the door, looking over at Blaine and the guitar. Blaine quickly shut the book, before giving Wes a small smile. Blaine put away _Lora_ and grabbed the book he needed to read for English.

"What were you playing, Blay?" Wes sat down on his bed, and Blaine smiled a small smile, only intended for him.

"Nothing, just a little ditty." And that, Blaine started reading, humming the tune to whatever the sing was called he just made up.

"You freak." Wes commented, grabbing the seven pound history book and turning to whatever chapter they were studying. Even though it was used in a casual way, Blaine winced, slightly, but shrugged off the (somewhat) unobjectionable word. Blaine sighed.

"I know, Wes. Now read."

And read they did.

* * *

The minute Kurt walked through those doors, the minute his eyes feasted upon those gray pants, that all too familiar blazer and the Dalton Academy folder tucked away under Kurt's arm, Blaine's heart swelled with love for the boy, more love than he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't believe Kurt was here, right now, here at Dalton Academy. Blaine grinned, running up to the boy.

"Hey Kurt!" He hugged the two inch taller counter tenor, wrapping his arms around Kurt, squeezing him slightly. Kurt laughed at the gesture, hugging him back, his lips pouting ever so slightly. Lowly, Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "I'm so sorry you have to be here."

"It's for the best." Kurt whispered back, darkly. They pull away from the hug, smiling slightly. Wes and David run up to the duo, looking at the boy they once called a spy.

"Kurt Hummel! On the behalf of the Fabian Wing, we welcome to you Dalton Academy. Blaine has offered to be your personal tour guide-" Wes was cut off by David, who snorted.

"Blaine insisted he be on the 'most amazing boy to ever walk the Dalton's hallways's tour guide, Wes." David grinned, cheekily at Kurt, who was blushing fiercely, now. Blaine cleared his throat, before pulling Kurt away from Wes and David, muttering something about being idiot buffoons.

"I'll have you know I am not a buffoon nor have I ever been one HOBBIT!" David shouted, half annoyed but mostly pretending to be mad at Blaine. Blaine winced, inwardly, looking back with a small amount of hurt in his eyes. Kurt noticed the emotion, seeing how oddly it contrasted with Blaine's normal happy outward appearance.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at the hazel eyed boy. Blaine nodded, happiness surging into his eyes once more.

"Totally fine. C'mon. I'll show you your single room." Blaine took Kurt's hand into his, the pain subsiding. Kurt didn't pull his hand away, smiling as Blaine babbled about Dalton's history, the pictures on the wall, and so on and so forth. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that a few boys threw disgusted looks at them, but Blaine looked over to Kurt, hoping the brunette hadn't seen them. Luckily, he hadn't.

"Here's your room. I'm in room 315 with Wes. David rooms with Thad, in room 314." Blaine commented, just in case Blaine wasn't able to help Kurt. Kurt nodded, before taking in the single room. It wasn't huge, nor was it small. It was just the right size for one person. Kurt smiled, thankfully at Blaine.

"When will my bags be here?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, "In an hour or so. Want me to come help you unpack?"

Kurt laughed, a twinkle in his eyes, "I'd be delighted Blaine."

Blaine was delighted too.

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed, Lora out, strumming softly. Kurt had kinda fluked his audition for the solo, and Blaine knew that rejection, as painful as it was, was a part of life. He didn't get his first solo till his second year in the Warblers. And he didn't audition his first week in. Kurt didn't choose an appropriate song for Sectionals, and he just had to deal with the consequences of his actions.

Yes, he didn't know that the Warblers didn't do showy ballads, but he did know that they were an a capella group. Therefore the song selection should have been able to easy be put into an a capella harmony. Don't Cry For Me Argentina, however beautiful it was, wasn't the best song selection.

He hated giving Kurt that kind of advice, telling him he had to fit in whenever he just wanted to stand out. But, the truth was the truth, and the truth kinda sucked, as much as it pained Blaine to think it. Blaine felt his phone vibrate, and he looked down at it, seeing a text from Kurt.

_Did I really make that big of a fool of myself? ~ Kurt_

Blaine sighed, texting him back.

_No. You were great. Wes and the council love your voice! – Blaine_

Blaine will deny ever walking down the hallway to the library that night hearing Kurt belting 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' on the fly, in his single room, flooding the area with song.

Because, Blaine really liked hearing Kurt sing.

It was a turn on for him. A big one at that.

That came out totally wrong in his mind. And the undapper thought's being thought of at this current point in time.

* * *

Kurt just kissed him.

Blaine walked into the room, in a foggy daze, smiling like the idiot he always knew he was. Wes eyed the incredibly euphoric boy. "What the hell, Blaine? You high?"

"Kurt kissed me! He pecked me on the lips, and ran away!" Blaine practically sung, twirling round the room. Wes grinned, clapping for Blaine.

"Well done, my dapper friend, well done. You boys will be spreading much needed love throughout Dalton in no time!" Wes cheered, laughing as Blaine practically pranced round the room, and throwing a pillow at him when he started singing Teenage Dream.

Blaine threw the pillow back, with a little more gusto than needed, but he didn't like being hit with a pillow at his happiest moment of his friggin life.

No one likes a spoil sport.

And Wes was being a spoil sport.

"Geez, sorry for throwing the pillow at you Blaine." Wes looked hurt, somewhat. Blaine winced, outwardly. He didn't mean to throw it that hard.

He mumbled, incoherently, feeling like the bad guy. Wes perked up, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine grinned, wickedly, "Cuz KURT HUMMEL KISSED THIS GUY!"

* * *

In merely a few weeks, Blaine and Kurt had become Dalton's IT couple. True, they were really the totally openly gay couple in the school (there were other kids who were gay, but hadn't found anyone they particularly liked yet) but a couple is still a couple. They, surprisingly, were not the first couple to walk the school, however. According to Wes, who was the Human Dalton Encyclopedia, there had been 'three homosexual couples to gambol around the hallways since 1987'. Blaine kissed Kurt after that statement.

"Let's make that four then." Kurt giggled at Blaine's lips touching his cheek, a brilliant flush of red zipping across his face. Blaine grinned, pulling back from the kiss. He smiled at Kurt, as Wes and David made gagging noises, teasing the two young lovers.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, he saw two Dalton students with their lips curled in utter repulsion. Blaine kept his grin on, the hurt dancing in his eyes, and not his face. Luckily, no one had noticed the change in his behavior. Whether that is a good thing, or a bad one, Blaine had not a clue. But, maybe it was good for now.

In the long run, however, he knew it'd be bad.

Blaine found himself strumming Lora again that same week, the song he had began writing when Kurt had first came around on his mind. The sheets were in front of him, same words floating round his mind. He strummed the chords he had written out before. He closed his eyes, thinking about Kurt, the moon hanging bright in the night sky.

_"The sun: telling me the night is done. Well I refuse to let it stop our fun…" _The words, as well as the melody, flew out of him from there. Wes walked in on Blaine, who was scribbling furiously into his songbook. Wes laughed at the boy, whose curls were bobbing along with his head.

"You are insane, Blaine." Wes laughed, again, before taking out his AP Medical Science book, before reading the chapter they were currently studying. Blaine put down the guitar, hurt swelling in his chest. They didn't know that Blaine was taunted mercilessly. Well, yes, they knew he was bullied, but words hurt more than actions, sometimes.

For while bruises fade, and scars pass, words echo loudly in the mind, and reside in the chest till everything swells and Blaine knew he'd snap if he didn't tell someone.

* * *

"You what?" Kurt was shocked at his boyfriend. They had been dating nearly two months when Blaine broke the news to Kurt.

"I haven't told my parents yet." Blaine said through clenched teeth.

"You haven't told them about us?"

"They don't know I'm gay, Kurt!" Blaine threw his hands in the air, exasperated at this whole scenario. He had a feeling Kurt wanted to meet his parents as his official boyfriend, but Blaine thought all he needed was one more month to break the news to his very Catholic parents that he strayed from the Catholic teaching a whole lot. A whole fucking lot. That he was indeed capital G-A-Y and in love with a very G-A-Y boy.

Kurt looked at the boy who had once told him to have courage, to have faith and strength and love and hope and Kurt felt as if he had been fed lies to.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt turned on his heel, tears flooding his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked, looking at the crying counter tenor. Kurt shook his head, before going into his room, and crying himself to sleep. What a mere fantasy it had been. Blaine wasn't proud in who he was, wasn't proud enough to tell his own parents. But yet, he had told the rest of the world.

Kurt fell asleep, eyes red rimmed, skin blotchy, uniform wrinkled. Right before he fell asleep, Blaine's loving face popped into his head, and he tried to blink back more tears that were ready to escape him.

He couldn't believe Blaine didn't love him enough to tell his parents.

Needless to say, Kurt avoided Blaine the rest of the week.

* * *

"Kurt, I need to talk to you." Blaine's voice filled the otherwise silent room. He had been trying to get Kurt to come over to his room to talk to him once and for all. He felt more tears prick in his eyes when Kurt kept on ignoring his phone calls which bordered on being desperate. Blaine felt his voice rise in pitch.

"If you want to talk to me, call me. Okay?" A sob cracked through and Blaine hit end on his phone, before becoming a blubbering mess. He grabbed more tissues, feeling rejected, feeling lonely, feeling like Kurt felt after his Don't Cry for Me Argentina audition. Except this was much more important that a stupid little audition.

Blaine was no longer an Anderson. He felt empty, lost, confused, hurt.

He felt ashamed of himself, ashamed that he had let this go too far, not telling his parents. The image of his parent's falling faces is forever etched in his mind. Blaine sniffled, dabbing the tears away with the Kleenexes. A knock came from the doorway.

"Blaine, it's Kurt. Let me in." Blaine jumps to hit feet, taking deep breathes, trying not to freak out. When he sees Kurt's face, however, he feels more tears come into his eyes, and starts to sob all over again. A twinge f jealousy runs through him, but Blaine ignores it as Kurt pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back.

"I'm guessing you told them." Kurt whispered, quietly. Blaine nodded, quickly.

"It didn't go very well, I take it." Blaine let out a mangled laugh at this statement.

Kurt pulled away to read Blaine's facial expression. Blaine had tears flowing down his face, and a humorless smile planted on his lips. Kurt kissed those lips, softening them enough for Blaine to tell Kurt what happened.

They made their way to Blaine's side of the room, before sitting on the bed. Blaine calmed down enough to speak of what had happened. Kurt held Blaine's hand, which was trembling, the whole time, rubbing small circles into the shaky palm.

"They said I was no longer a part of their family, as if I was disposable. All those memories I've pushed back, all those years of hurt came back to me," Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, sniffling, "All at once. And there was nothing I could do to stop. I felt as if I deserved it. They use to tell me how I was perfect, and they loved me; how one word could break years of loving parents escapes me. How could anyone _love_ me, Blaine Anderson?" Blaine spat out his name, as if it was vile and didn't belong in his mouth.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips, tasting Blaine's salty tears that were now running down his cheeks once more. Blaine kissed back, cupping Kurt's chin, cradling the warm skin in his palm. The kiss became more urgent, and Blaine and Kurt found themselves in a compromising position before both of them pulled away.

"Sorry…" Kurt fixed his ruffled hair, and Blaine laughed at his boyfriend, before pulling into another needy, greedy kiss once more.

* * *

Life changes; people change; everything moves in such a fashion that one must keep their eyes open through it all. Blaine remembers the day he first laid eyes on Kurt, the angel like boy standing on the steps of Dalton Academy, his hand touching Blaine's shoulder, cautiously. Blaine grinned at the boy, glad he convinced Wes to sing Teenage Dream at the impromptu performance done in the Seniors Wing. Blaine remembers the smile practically planted on Kurt's face, a dazed sort of smile.

Blaine remembers everything about Kurt, and that includes the bad times as well as the good.

They both knew that homophobes resided everywhere; from New York City to Dalton Academy; from Hawaii to Lima; from every big part of the world to the smallest areas known to man. But, with each other, there was no one who could pull them from such love.

Blaine remembers the beaming smile Kurt wore on their wedding day; Blaine remembers the tears that came not only from Kurt, but from himself when his parents sat through the ceremony, and danced with him at the reception.

And, even though Blaine doesn't want to remember the very dark points in his life, he knows he must to understand the bright times too. It's a part of life, remembering and forgetting.

Kurt looked at his husband, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just some memories." Blaine grins, and they look outside the window together, hands intertwined still, after almost forty years.

* * *

**I literally found the first of this on my computer last night. I then finished it. And now I am extremely happy. I feel the need to write more fluff. Lots more fluff. And older Klaine stories where they have been in love forever and ever and everything is Klaine and nothing hurts. Okay, done rambling. If you like it, review please:D Reviews are love, and amazing, and they really make my day. Writers thrive off reviews. We do. Ask anyone who writes.;D**

**Okay, now I'm done rambling.**

**-Madi**


End file.
